The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for physical-to-physical, physical-to-online, online-to-physical, and cross-device and cross-channel advertising and remarketing.
In today's marketplace, advertisements can be a composition of text, audio, and/or video. Advertisements can appear on physical media, such as newspapers and magazines, or on online media. Furthermore, advertisements can appear on web-enabled wearable devices (e.g., Google Glass (also referred to herein as “web-enabled glasses” or “glasses”), Apple Watch, wearable rings, FitBit, etc.) and span over a time period (defined in terms of seconds, minutes, etc.). Any subsection of advertisements, whether comprised of text, audio, and/or video, can be defined as an advertisement snippet. Advertisement snippets can appear over a smaller or an equal span of time as the original ad.